Ya no te debo nada
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Las cosas pasaron demasiado deprisa, siempre fueron compañeros, siempre se debieron demasiado y cuando Jessica le traicionó aquell no se solucionó, deseaba verla al menos una vez más... - Jessica x Parker


**Título: ****Ya no te debo nada**

**Pairing:**** Jessica Sherawat x Parker Luciani**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para Shinji Mikami y CAPCOM, yo me limito a fangirlear un poco.**

**(*) Negrita: Diálogos entre personajes.**

_(*) Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**(*) Negrita y cursiva: Citaciones del personaje, pensamientos, etc**_

(*) "": Citaciones de acciones pasadas dentro de un Flash Back

No era el mejor momento para querer explicaciones acerca de aquella traición por su parte, sin embargo los recuerdos con la castaña seguía en su mente haciendo hincapié en su mente de tal manera que ese "Porqué" constante en su mente no desaparecía.

- **Maldita sea** – Se removió el pelo ofuscado – **Éramos compañeros Jessica** – Murmuró entre regañadientes y con cierto enfado en sus palabras.

Abrió su apartamento y en la oscuridad del lugar buscó el interruptor de la luz, había sido otro día por y para el mundo, pero no para satisfacer la curiosidad a sus respuestas. Encendió la luz suspirando con cierta desgana, tiró las llaves hacia la pequeña mesita que había cerca del recibidor y caminó hacia el sofá echándose en él.

- **¿Por qué demonios tuviste que traicionarnos?** – Llevó el brazo hacia su frente mirando al techo sin ni siquiera prestarle atención.

_**- Otra vez nos ha tocado hacer el trabajo sucio**__ – Dijo Jessica sacudiendo su falda. Sus labios carnosos y sus rasgos un poco aniñados la hacían ver como una adolescente que se había desviado de su camino._

_- __**Es nuestro trabajo, Jessica y tampoco ha sido para tanto**__ – Rio Parker entrando en el ascensor de la FBC, era hora de informar acerca de la misión._

_**- ¿Con estas cuantas me debes?**_

_- __**¿Deberte? –**__ Alzó una ceja sin entender nada._

_- __**Cenas**__ – Dijo sin más ensanchando su sonrisa __**- ¿Unas cinco cenas con langosta?**_

_**- ¿Tienes en mente arruinarme?**_

_**- Para nada, simplemente que me des unos caprichos**__ – Dio un pequeño salto saliendo del ascensor. Él se limitó a verla sonriendo un poco, aquella maldita mujer era un caso, y sin duda quería arruinarle._

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a ella. Esa maldita mujer… ¿Dónde demonios estaría? Se incorporó quedando sentado en el sofá, entrelazó las manos recordando aquellos momentos en el Queen Zenobia, en aquella sala de control, donde si ella hubiera querido habría muerto desangrado como un agente más, y sin embargo se limitó a abandonarlo dejando concluidas aquellas cuentas que tenían entre ellos.

_- __**Lo siento, chicos**__ – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa conforme apuntaba con su pistola a su ex compañero y a aquel novato que una vez tuvo que salvar._

_**- ¡Jessica!**__ – Gritó debido a la impotencia y el dolor que sentía en su pierna- __**¡Estábamos juntos en esto!**_

_- __**¿Juntos? Hace tiempo que nuestras cenas quedaron en el olvido y con esto ya estamos en paz**__ – Su mirada era seria, sin ese tono travieso y desvergonzado con el que solía decirle las cosas. – __**Esto se ha acabado Parker, ya nos veremos…**_

_**- ¡ Jessica!**_

Se removió la cabeza ofuscado, necesitaba verla una vez más, aunque fuera para cruzar unas balas contra ella, eran enemigos, lo sabía muy bien, pero seguía queriendo zanjar esa situación cuanto antes. No pretendía detenerse ni esconderse detrás de Jill para afrontar todo lo que había pasado, por ello se levantó, por solucionar sus propios problemas no a nivel mundial y ella… Se las podría ingeniar por un momento sin él.

Estaba siendo temerario y quizá algo cabezota, pero no le importó, buscó su traje de la FBC y fue a la sede esperando volver a verla aunque ya no quedara nadie. Había una mínima posibilidad de encontrarla allí y simplemente se aferraba a eso.

_- __**¿Parker, tienes algún sueño?**__ – Preguntó sentada sobre su mesa, parecía nostálgica y ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos._

_- __**¿Algún sueño?**__ – La miró, jamás se había hecho una pregunta así – __**Quizá me gustaría poder dormir tranquilamente y no con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto**__ – Hizo una pausa __**– Pero eso significaría que me quedaría sin trabajo.**_

_- __**Que poco romántico y soñador eres**__ – Frunció un poco los labios – __**Estamos aquí para proteger Terragrigia, si alguna vez nos libramos de esto me gustaría ser normal por un día y poder conseguir lo que quiero.**_

_**- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?**_

_- __**Las mujeres no decimos nuestros sueños a un hombre sólo porque sean sus compañeros**__ – Ladeó la cabeza._

_- __**Entonces no te quejes sino te comprendo.**_

_- __**Con esta van siete cenas**__ – Dijo molesta saltando de la mesa._

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en aquel lugar, era como volver al pasado donde una vez levantó el arma por y para aquella organización. Caminaba mirando por cada ventana que daba a una sala donde una vez sus compañeros planearon estrategias, organizaron misiones o tan sólo rieron como amigos que también eran.

Sus pasos eran fuertes, como hombre corpulento que era, caminó hasta el despacho de su ex jefe y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la vio sentada sobre el escritorio, con aquella falda ajustada, blusa grisácea con aquel lazo y esta vez para despertarlo de su realidad su pelo caía por sus hombros, ya no tenía esa corta melena.

**- Sabía que vendrías** – Cruzó sus piernas encima de la mesa – **Nunca dejas las cosas a mí manera ¿Verdad?**

- **No fueron motivos suficientes para que lo aceptara** – Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia ella, quedando a una distancia considerable. - **¿Por qué me traicionaste?**

**- No tenemos las mismas metas, Parker** – Alzó la cabeza para mirarle **– Era obvio que no siempre podríamos estar uno al lado del otro.**

- **Nuestras deudas no se zanjan con una traición.**

- **Cierto** – Dio un pequeño salto sonriendo – **Ni tampoco esas langostas que me debes** – Caminó alrededor de él, le parecía curioso verle vestido otra vez así, le daba cierta nostalgia – **Pero no creo que hayas venido a eso, ni siquiera a detenerme para demostrarle algo a cierta Valentine.**

**- No tengo que demostrarle nada a Jill, es mi compañera y confía en mí** – Sin pensarlo cogió su muñeca haciendo que le mirara **– Piénsalo bien, una vez que entres en ese círculo no podrás escapar.**

**- Lo sé muy bien** – La castaña enfrentó su mirada sin pensárselo. Quedaron en silencio sin dejar de mirarse de aquella forma que siempre se habían mirado. Habían sido compañeros con los privilegios de poder tenderse la mano a base de deudas y promesas. Parker suspiró. – **Acabemos esto de una vez –** Se atrevió a decir algo más seria – **Esto es una despedida, por lo que no podrás volver a buscarme. Seré tu enemiga.**

**- Y yo tu enemigo** – La enfrentó agarrando sus brazos. Jessica se acercó a él atrapando sus labios con fiereza y ansia acumulada, como si todo aquello entre los dos hubiera sido una tensión sexual acumulada. Los besos de la chica eran dulces y sus labios como había pensado años atrás demasiado carnosos… Parker consiguió arrancarle un gemido como más de una vez su subconsciente le había hecho pensar… Ese sonido apaciguó sus curiosidades, al igual que sus preguntas. Se separaron unos centímetros, no demasiado para no romper el momento se volvieron a mirar deseosos de más sin ni siquiera acercarse.

- **Ya no te debo nada** – Dijeron a la vez, pasando uno al lado del otro. Parker se dirigió a la puerta y la chica volvió hacia el escritorio, el único roce que tuvieron fue como sus brazos se rozaban al elegir cada uno su camino.

"_**El primero y el último roce que nos debemos"**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad llevo unos días dándole vueltas a estos dos personajes y creo que siempre dejaron a medias y que quizá hubieran querido zanjar.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**¡ Nos vemos!**_


End file.
